


My lover's the sunlight

by JJ91



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancer Grantaire, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ91/pseuds/JJ91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is a ballet dancer. Enjolras loves his dancing. Inspired by <a href="https://vimeo.com/118946875">this</a> video of Sergei Polunin</p>
            </blockquote>





	My lover's the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Take me to church by Hozier, which is also the song used in the video that was the inspiration for this fic. Someone tweeted this video and I thought "Omg, dancer Grantaire! Hell Yeah!" So I started writing this piece inspired by it and not long after I found a tumblr post saying the exact same thing related to this video so I apparently wasn't the only one thinking it.  
> You can find the video [here](https://vimeo.com/118946875) if you want to watch it (I can recommend it).

"It's finished!"

With an excited smile Grantaire storms through the front door. It makes Enjolras smile too. Grantaire's curls are a mess, his coat half open. He's waving with an USB-stick while trying to untie his shoes with his other hand, almost falling over his own feet. It's nice to see his boyfriend this enthusiast.

"It's finished." Grantaire breaths come quick and heavily, as if he has been running, taking the stairs two at a time to get back home to Enjolras.

"They're going to put it online tonight, but I can show it to you now. The video." Grantaire says, as if Enjolras wouldn't know what he's talking about. It's the only thing Grantaire has been able to talk about for the last couple of weeks.

Grantaire throws the USB-stick at Enjolras so he can plug it in to his laptop.

It doesn't take long for Grantaire to fully take his shoes of and grab the laptop from Enjolras' hands, only to settle with it on his lap between Enjolras' legs on the couch.

"Ready?" Grantaire asks and Enjolras just nods.

He hooks his chin over Grantaire's shoulder and wraps his arms around his boyfriends stomach. Enjolras places a quick kiss to the side of Grantaire's jaw and then watches closely as Grantaire clicks the file that opens as a video.

Enjolras knows he's worked hard on it. For weeks his boyfriend was home late, practicing the choreography for the video he was going to shoot with some guys who'd seen him dance at a show from the ballet studio Grantaire works at.

He'd been thrilled, but also nervous and wouldn't show Enjolras anything, until now. Now Enjolras gets to see what his boyfriend has been working on for so long and has been talking about for even longer.

The video starts with a couple of beeps and Enjolras feels it in his stomach. It's a weird mixture of nerves and excitement and it makes him tighten his arms around Grantaire's middle.

Then the music begins to play and Enjolras gets to see Grantaire for the first time, kneeling on the ground, his chest bare. The tattoo's Enjolras knows so well on display. He has chased them with his tongue in the past. Traced his fingers over them after sex. Just lightly, running his fingertips over the black figures lining his boyfriends body.

It's a couple of seconds before the Grantaire in the video actually moves, but it's right away full of power. It shows Grantaire's strength. It's weird in some way to see him like this. Enjolras has seen Grantaire dance before several times. In the shows the ballet studio has every year, when he explains things to the little boys and girls he teaches or just in the kitchen, with Courfeyrac when they're baking cookies and listen to 90's music. In the video it's different though. The camera follows Grantaire's movements. The choreography is specifically made for him, just for him and it fits both Grantaire and the song.

It takes Enjolras a while to see more details. There is a rip in Grantaire's dance tights and there are a couple of scratches on his chest. The scratches he knows. Grantaire had them when he came home from shooting the video. Enjolras had asked how he'd gotten them and Grantaire had just shrugged. Sometimes the light makes him notice the sweat on Grantaire's body. It's only when he's close to the windows and the sunlight that comes through them accentuates it. Other moments it isn't noticeable at all.

Every once in a while Enjolras feels himself pulling Grantaire closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter around his body. It's in the moments when he feels the emotion as Grantaire dances. Maybe if he'll say it out loud it'll sound weird. Enjolras doesn't know anything about ballet, doesn't know anything about art and isn't a genius when it comes to music, but this... to him this is art. It's beautiful and it touches him. He feels it somewhere inside him and he wonders if it would've been the same if it was done by someone else, if he'd feel this way if the person dancing wasn't Grantaire.

He loses that thought though when after a calmer piece in the music Grantaire picks up again and spins in place a couple of times. God, his boyfriend is gorgeous. It's beautiful how he spins, how he, after that, almost throws his body through the room and how he lands on his knees at the end of the song.

There's a second of silence where you can see him breathe, chest moving up and down, before the screen turns black and Enjolras can feel Grantaire release a breath because they're sitting so close, almost as if they're glued together.

They're quiet for a while, a couple of seconds, maybe a minute, until Grantaire turns around, an insecure smile around his lips. Enjolras leans closer and kisses him softly, just a short press of lips.

"Gorgeous." He breathes. "You're so beautiful, talented. This was really amazing."

The words make Grantaire's smile reach his eyes and the insecure edge seems to fall away. Enjolras loosens his arms a little to allow Grantaire to move between his legs. He wiggles around a little bit until he's sitting sideways so they can look at each other, both of his legs thrown over Enjolras' right one.

"I'm really proud of you, you know." Enjolras says and Grantaire ducks his head.

Enjolras puts his fingers under Grantaire's chin so he has to look at him. "I'm really proud of you and I love you."

After that he kisses Grantaire and Grantaire kisses back. It doesn't take long for the kiss to turn heated and it's only when the laptop almost slides of Grantaire's lap that they break apart.

They both burst out laughing, though it makes Grantaire shut the laptop and put it on the floor so it doesn't have a chance of actually falling.

"I forgot to say something. Earlier, I mean." Enjolras says when Grantaire looks at him again.

Grantaire eyes him questioningly. "Like what? You already gave me the ego boost of the century."

There is a cheeky smile following that comment.

"I forgot to say you were really sexy too." Enjolras traces hands over Grantaire's chest.

"Were?" Grantaire teases.

"Are." Enjolras tugs at Grantaire a little until he lays on the couch and Enjolras is straddling him. He'll show his boyfriend just how sexy Enjolras thinks he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you liked it (and even if you don't actually) you can find me on tumblr [at this page](http://www.jj91s.tumblr.com/).


End file.
